Description: (Applicant's Description) The goal of the Clinical and Community Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CCCPCP) is to foster inter-disciplinary and inter-institutional research in cancer primary prevention, early detection, and treatment outcome studies in order to reduce the future incidence and death rates from cancer in Colorado, the Rocky Mountain Region, and the Nation. Research projects include phase III clinical trials of chemoprevention, screening, and behavioral interventions, and community-based studies of cancer prevention and cancer outcomes. The CCCPC Program is under the direction of Dr. Al Marcus (Acting CCCPC Program Leader), who is assisted by Mr. Kyle Osborn (DCPC Administrator). The CCCPCP includes 56 investigators (30 full members and 26 associate members) representing ten departments and centers in the University of Colorado Schools of Medicine and Nursing and several UCCC collaborating institutions, including the AMC Cancer Research Center. In 1999, CCCPC members have 61 grants and $7.7 million in direct costs in extramural support, including 28 grants and $5.5 million in direct costs from the National Cancer Institute. Over the past five years there has been an increase in the collaborations between UCCC members at the UCHSC and at the AMC, the Colorado Department of Public Health and Environment, the Colorado Foundation for Medical Care, and the other cancer centers in this region (New Mexico, Arizona, Utah). We expect even greater inter-institutional collaboration in the future as we continue to further develop a broad-based research program with an emphasis on the translation of behavioral and clinical research findings for the benefit of people in Colorado, the Rocky Mountain Region, and the Nation. This work will be supported by the new Survey Research Core and the developing cores in Health Communications and Recruitment/Retention. Recruitment are planned for a new CCCPC Program Leader, and for investigators in psychosocial oncology, community cancer research, and outcomes research.